hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Maddren
II (born in Blenheim, New Zealand on 3 March 1984) is a New Zealand entertainer, singer and actor. Maddren was one of the members of the Australian children's television program Hi-5. He was a replacement for Nathan Foley in 2009 but makes Making music segment replacing Stevie from 2009-2013, His replacement is Ainsley Melham in 2013. As Fely Irvine and Casey Burgess, Maddren worked at Hi-5 in three seasons (135 episodes). Maddren was raised in a very musical family and was encouraged from an early age to develop his interest and skills for performing and entertaining. He plays the guitar, piano, the trumpet and a bit of drums. Maddren is a left-handed musician. In 2003 Maddren moved to Perth, Australia to study at the WAAPA (Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts) from which he graduated in 2005. He has performed in many theatrical productions such as Topol’s Fiddler on the Roof (2007), A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum, Chess, Les Miserables, Crazy For You, International Miners Emporium, Street Scene, Guys & Dolls, Little Shop of Horrors and My Fair Lady. In 2008 he was part of the original Australian cast in the musical comedy Altar Boyz playing the role of Luke. Television credits include Blue Water High playing the guest role of Connor (ABC TV) Maddren taught singing and acting at the Ministry of Dance, North Melbourne He became part of the Hi-5 cast on 5 January 2009. Hi-5 segment: Making Music. Maddren has expressed that the best thing of being on Hi-5 is "Seeing all the happy faces on the kids when we're up there performing in front of them." Maddren had a parallel career to Hi-5, acting in the musical show The Addams Family, playing Lucas Beineke. In December 24 2012, Maddren confirmed it will leave Hi-5 in January 19 2013. It was informed by the Stevie Nicholson on his twitter. Gallery Tim Maddren.jpg|Tim II coming from Hi-5 Tim Maddren 3.jpg|Tim Maddren - Spin me round Tim.jpg|Tim Maddren from official page Tim 1.jpg TimII wikia.jpg|Before and After Tim + Stephanie.jpg|Tim with his wife (Stephanie Maddren) Tim II choice-2.png Series 13 Love Tim.png|feeling good Making Music - Imagination (Dreaming).jpg Making Music - Magical Lamp (Dreaming).jpg Making Music - Found Sound Under The Sea (Water World).jpg Making Music - In The Beach (Water World).jpg Making Music - Funky Music (Feel Good).jpg Making Music - Favourite Things (Feel Good).jpg Making Music - Spider Song (Amazing).jpg Shapes in Space - Dragon (Amazing).jpg T.13 07- Some Kind of Wonderful (6).png|friends 320710 218882488181393 1465829763 n.jpg Series 13 Love dance.png 13 Robot Number One OFF.png Hi-5 13 Machines 2.png T.13 07- Some Kind of Wonderful (9).png Hi-5 former members (2009-2012).jpg Hi-5 xmas in Carols by Candlelight 2012.jpg Hi5holiday2012.jpg Hi-5 2011 2.jpg Hi-5 2011 4.jpg Hi-5 ready or not 2011.jpg Hi-5 band - Stevie, Lauren, Tim, Casey and Dayen .jpg Trivia *Tim was replaced by Ainsley in 2013. *Tim M shares the same first name with original member Tim H. *Tim was in the group for 4 years. Links Tim Maddren's Website Category:Tim Maddren Category:Former member Category:Hi-5 franchise Category:Hi-5 member Category:Male Category:Brunettes Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Brown Hair Category:Thunder Category:Thunder Thursday Category:Monday-Friday Category:Southern Star Era Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013